Glutamate is the major amino acid neurotransmitter in the mammalian central nervous system. Glutamate plays a major role in numerous physiological functions, such as learning and memory but also sensory perception, development of synaptic plasticity, motor control, respiration, and regulation of cardiovascular function. Furthermore, glutamate is at the centre of several different neurological and psychiatric diseases, where there is an imbalance in glutamatergic neurotransmission.
Glutamate mediates synaptic neurotransmission through the activation of ionotropic glutamate receptors channels (iGluRs), and the NMDA, AMPA and kainate receptors which are responsible for fast excitatory transmission.
In addition, glutamate activates metabotropic glutamate receptors (mGluRs) which have a more modulatory role that contributes to the fine-tuning of synaptic efficacy.
Glutamate activates the mGluRs through binding to the large extracellular amino-terminal domain of the receptor, herein called the orthosteric binding site. This binding induces a conformational change in the receptor which results in the activation of the G-protein and intracellular signalling pathways.
The mGluR2 subtype is negatively coupled to adenylate cyclase via activation of Gαi-protein, and its activation leads to inhibition of glutamate release in the synapse. In the central nervous system (CNS), mGluR2 receptors are abundant mainly throughout cortex, thalamic regions, accessory olfactory bulb, hippocampus, amygdala, caudate-putamen and nucleus accumbens.
Activating mGluR2 was shown in clinical trials to be efficacious to treat anxiety disorders. In addition, activating mGluR2 in various animal models was shown to be efficacious, thus representing a potential novel therapeutic approach for the treatment of schizophrenia, epilepsy, drug addiction/dependence, Parkinson's disease, pain, sleep disorders and Huntington's disease.
To date, most of the available pharmacological tools targeting mGluRs are orthosteric ligands which activate several members of the family as they are structural analogs of glutamate.
A new avenue for developing selective compounds acting at mGluRs is to identify compounds that act through allosteric mechanisms, modulating the receptor by binding to a site different from the highly conserved orthosteric binding site.
Positive allosteric modulators of mGluRs have emerged recently as novel pharmacological entities offering this attractive alternative. Various compounds have been described as mGluR2 positive allosteric modulators. None of the specifically disclosed compounds herein are structurally related to the compounds disclosed in the art.
It has been demonstrated that such compounds do not activate the receptor by themselves. Rather, they enable the receptor to produce a maximal response to a concentration of glutamate which by itself induces a minimal response. Mutational analysis has demonstrated unequivocally that the binding of mGluR2 positive allosteric modulators does not occur at the orthosteric site, but instead at an allosteric site situated within the seven transmembrane region of the receptor.
Animal data suggest that positive allosteric modulators of mGluR2 have effects in anxiety and psychosis models similar to those obtained with orthosteric agonists. Allosteric modulators of mGluR2 have been shown to be active in fear-potentiated startle, and in stress-induced hyperthermia models of anxiety. Furthermore, such compounds have been shown to be active in reversal of ketamine- or amphetamine-induced hyperlocomotion, and in reversal of amphetamine-induced disruption of prepulse inhibition of the acoustic startle effect models of schizophrenia.
Recent animal studies further reveal that the selective positive allosteric modulator of metabotropic glutamate receptor subtype 2 biphenyl-indanone (BINA) blocks a hallucinogenic drug model of psychosis, supporting the strategy of targeting mGluR2 receptors for treating glutamatergic dysfunction in schizophrenia.
Positive allosteric modulators enable potentiation of the glutamate response, but they have also been shown to potentiate the response to orthosteric mGluR2 agonists such as LY379268 or DCG-IV. These data provide evidence for yet another novel therapeutic approach to treat the above mentioned neurological and psychiatric diseases involving mGluR2, which would use a combination of a positive allosteric modulator of mGluR2 together with an orthosteric agonist of mGluR2.
The present triazolopyridine derivatives are centrally active, potent compounds providing alternative mGluR2 positive allosteric modulators with improved solubility and salt forming properties.